Controlling the Crane
by ThatGirl19
Summary: Truth or Dare is how it starts-but how will it end? Read and find out!


**Trez one-shot! :D**

**Longest one-shot I have ever done.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

Austin and Dez were making their way to the practice room above Sonic Boom for a meeting.

"But Austin-I don't know what to do! It just feels weird in my stomach and I can't figure out what I ate to make it feel that way." Dez complained, upset.

Austin laughed a little. "Dez, bud. You said this happens when you look at her, right?"

Dez simply nodded his head slowly. Then his eyes widened. "Does this mean I can feel now when she is gonna beat me up!"

Austin smiled and placed his hand on Dez's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks-right in front of the closed practice room door. "No Dez. I think you might love her."

The door swung open and there stood the girl they had been talking about. Short, curly hair, arms crossed. "You guys are late! Get in here!" Trish yelled angrily.

Dez's swallowed and blushed deeply. He looked away from Trish and walked into the practice room, one hand on his neck and eye contact being avoided completely. However Austin strolled in as if they hadn't just been talking about her.

Ally was sitting on the piano bench with her gavel. "Ok, let's start this meeting!"

Everyone circled around her and the banging of the gavel signaled the start of the meeting.

The Gavel banged one final time for the night to signal the meeting was over.

"Good meeting you guys." Ally smiled at everyone. "We finished a half an hour early for once!"

"Alright!" Austin jumped up. "WOO!"

"You guys just wanna hang?" Ally looked to Trish and Dez, already knowing Austin's answer.

Trish and Dez nodded their heads. Dez hadn't talked much that night, which was odd for the freckled boy.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Austin yelled out, a devious look in his eye.

"What?" Trish, Dez, and Ally yelled to him.

"Please?" Austin begged.

Trish sighed. "Fine, I'll play your childish game. I always win at dares."

Dez and Ally silently walked over to the center of the carpet and sat down, Trish and Austin joining them.

"Who wants to start?" Austin let out, making it obvious that he wanted to go first.

"Why don't you start, Austin?" Ally said, stifling a giggle.

"Sure!" Austin looked at everyone in the circle studying them carefully. Ally sat there with her innocent smile on, Trish sat there smirking, and Dez was sitting and pouting.

"Dez!" Austin yelled out, making the red head look up, eyes wide. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uhm. Uh." Dez looked down at his hands and started messing with them.

"Come on mush brain! We don't have all night!" Trish yelled out.

"Dare!" Dez let out. "Wait no-I didn't mean that-"

"Too late you said it!" Austin smiled evilly.

Dez pouted frustratingly. "Fine."

"I dare you to kiss Trish." Austin let out readily. He had this plan already. Dez had feelings for Trish and she needed to realize the same to him.

"WHAT?" Trish and Dez both shouted at Austin.

Austin started laughing. "You have to do it! It's a dare!"

"I'm not doing that Austin." Trish said breathily.

"You. Have. To." Austin said.

"I won't." Trish crossed her arms.

Trish and Austin were arguing back and forth and Dez just looked from one to the other with a pit growing in his stomach.

"Fine!" Trish yelled. She looked at Dez whose eyes had stopped on Trish. There was panic in them.

The thoughts in his mind were racing.

For a moment they just sat there and stared at one another, while Austin grinned at them and Ally tried to look away embarrassed, yet at the same time she couldn't pull her eyes away.

Dez leaned in and so did Trish. Just as their lips were about to touch, they both awkwardly pulled back some, both unsure.

Finally Dez moved his face in, closing his eyes and making contact with Trish's lips. Trish moved in a little and her eyelids fluttered close. It seemed as if she might have liked it, but suddenly she jumped back. "EW EW EW. Happy Austin? We kissed. That was gross." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Dez's face showed his shattered heart. Austin frowned, concerned.

"I…I have to go home." Dez's voice cracked as he jumped up and ran out the door.

"What's his problem?" Trish let out, still wiping her mouth off.

"Nothing…" Austin let out. "Let's call it in for the night. I'm gonna go after Dez." He stood and walked out the door.

Ally looked upset at Trish.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Trish said defensively before Ally could even accuse her of anything.

"You hurt his feelings by saying that. He seemed really hurt, Trish." Ally's face was the disapproving face that Trish sees so often from her mother.

Trish smirked and pushed it off. "Whatever you say Ally, I have to get home." She stood up and said goodbye to her friend, walking out.

Ally sat there and crossed her arms. "Doesn't look like she can win every dare."

Trish and Dez were in their own rooms, in their own houses that night. A place that seemed safe for both of them, yet they weren't safe from their thoughts.

Dez laid on his bed looking up at the star covered ceiling, face covered with dried streaks from his tears. His eyes were blood shot and he continued to sniffle every few minutes. He was a carefree person most the time. He never thought much about anything, he rolled with the punches-sometimes literally. But now his world was flipped and he couldn't stay focused. He wanted to yell out but knew he couldn't. He had already thrown most the pillows and blankets off his bed. Slowly he curled up into a ball and closed his dry eyes, hoping to wake up to a day were he didn't hurt.

Trish sat in her room sitting on her floor. Her thoughts were stuck on how that kiss had made her feel. It made her want more, but deep inside she couldn't do it. She leaned against her bed and pulled her knees to her chin. Her bedroom was the one place she could let any emotions actually overtake her. In this case though, her denial was so strong that it hurt to bring it to the light. She refused to accept anything. She scrunched her eyes trying to force it all back. In her mind she continued to think '_I'm Trish De La Rosa. I'm strong. I can handle this on my own.' _ However, the more she tried to push it back the more she became dizzy. She then remembered the heartbroken look on Dez's face when she pulled away and reacted how she did. The tears escaped her eyes and she let out a gasp. Her breath was shortened and she grabbed a pillow nearby and buried her face into it, finally letting the tears flow free.

But no matter what either one of them could do, the denial was gone. It had fallen like a crumbling brick wall. They both had finally come to terms with what was going on. They loved each other.

The biggest problem was admitting it.

That night it rained as if the world knew that growth was to happen, and it needed all the help it could get.

The next morning, Trish woke up lying next to her bed curled in a ball. She sat up and the events of the previous night hit her like a rush. She grabbed her head and stood up groaning. After a long shower she sat down and ate a small breakfast. Her stomach was twisted up, and the thought of last night made it worse. She was meeting up with Ally for a "Girl's day".

Dez woke and seemed back to normal, happy and jumpy. Until he remembered. Then his attitude did a flip and even though he got up and dressed as normal, he seemed to have less pep to him. He got ready to head to the arcade; he was supposed to meet Austin there.

Trish showed up in the food court where Ally was supposed to meet her. She barely even had time to sit and pull her phone out when a someone appeared next to her.

"You ready to hang Als?" She said without looking up.

Suddenly another figured showed up next to the first figure, followed by another figure.

Trish looked up and saw Ally standing next to her. Austin was standing next to Ally, and Dez was next to Austin, looking down at the ground nervously.

"You two need to fix this, now." Austin said with a serious tone. Ally simply nodded her head.

"But Austin-" Dez started.

"He's right." Trish let out quietly, looking down. Everyone looked at her shocked, thinking they were gonna have to fight her about it.

Austin sat Dez down in the chair across from Trish. "I think we should leave you guys alone." He grabbed Ally's hand and started pulling her away. She hesitated slightly; unsure if leaving them alone was the right option. Finally Austin was able to pull her out of sight though.

There was an awkward silence at the table, both of them looking at their hands and remaining quiet. Finally Trish looked up.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

Dez simply kept looking at his hands. Suddenly he brought a hand up to his face, wiping away an obvious tear.

"Oh god…" Trish whispered, a storm of guilt erupting in her stomach. She moved to the chair right next to Dez and reached out, touching his arm. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I didn't think that the way I acted would affect you like that…"

Dez looked up, his face showing torn emotions. "I believe you…but maybe we shouldn't kiss anymore…friends seems like the best option…"

It was Trish's turn to have her heart feel ripped. However, she didn't show the emotion. She pulled her hand away from his arm and just shook her head. "Yeah…friends…" she whispered.

Dez grinned somewhat, not catching onto her sadness. "Since we're friends, wanna go to the arcade?"

"Sure I guess…" Trish mumbled and stood up, walking towards the arcade.

"Wait for me!" Dez yelled, jumping up and running after her.

They spent several hours playing arcade games, and having a good time. Trish and Dez had gotten past the awkward kiss and were being friendly with one another.

The sun started setting and soon Dez and Trish had realized that they had spent the whole day in the arcade together. The tickets they had were abundant, and they could barely carry them.

"OH! WAIT!" Dez yelled, running over to a crane machine in the back corner of the arcade, where rarely anybody went. It was huge and had big stuffed animals in it.

Trish followed him over to the corner, abandoning the tickets. They _were _the only ones back there anyway. "What do you want to play this silly old thing for anyway?" she laughed.

"I want that green alien dog in the back corner. It is challenging me, Trish!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but can I do it? I've never played one of these things before."

Dez gaped in shock. "We can't let you not play one of these in your lifetime!" He pulled out two quarters and put them in the machine. She came up to the handle and grabbed it. She was having trouble navigating it, and when she finally got it over the green dog and hit the button, the crane went down and just narrowly missed it.

"This is rigged." She mumbled and pouted.

"Try again!" Dez let out excitedly, putting two more quarters in. Trish went up and tried again, once again failing.

"I quit!" She yelled in frustration.

"No, you can do it! It's all about practice and strategy." He smiled to her and laughed.

He stuck in two more quarters. This time when Trish got right over the dog, she froze. "I can't do this. I'm gonna miss again!"

Dez smiled and came up behind her. "No you won't." he whispered "You'll get it." He placed one hand on her hand gripping the handle and the other on her waist. He leaned down to be eye level with her. She swallowed and looked up to see his face right next to hers, and started blushing profusely. He looked at her and smiled, then looked back to the crane, her eyes following. "Now, move it slightly this way…" he moved the handle with her hand. "Then back a little. Now hit the button." He said quietly. She punched the bright red button and the crane lowered. There was a moment of silence, and then, the crane grasped around the dog's waist, pulling it up. They watched as the crane took the dog over to the box and dropped it in.

"AH I DID IT!" Trish yelled excitedly, punching her fist in the air. She then noticed that Dez was still holding on to her other hand on the handle, and he was smiling like crazy. He realized it moments later and dropped his hand. She laughed, and reached down, grabbing the stuffed dog out and handing it to Dez.

"You did it Trish, you deserve it!" He tried to hand it back.

Trish stepped closer. "No, you showed me how. I wouldn't have done it without your help. Thank you."

He smiled and nodded his head. Suddenly he felt a weight on him. His heart rate picked up. He frowned slightly and looked up at Trish who had stepped closer once more. "Ya know Trish…I like us being friends, but I mean…I kind of…" he blushed and put a hand on his neck rubbing it nervously.

"Me too." She whispered, stepping so close that she was able to grab his hand from behind his neck and grasp it with hers.

"You-you do?" His eyes got wide.

She nodded her head. "Now can you do me a favor?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Can you kiss me again? I promise the reaction won't be the same as before." She whispered.

Dez smiled and lowered his head. Trish dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to catch her lips with his. He placed his arms around her waist.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I told you my reaction would be different." She whispered, smiling at him. He smiled back and leaned down, kissing her once again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :) Let me know. 3**


End file.
